Missing Piece
by Chewie4370
Summary: Tormented by his past and a lonely heart; Who will be there to comfort him; Will he be a comfort as well? ExJ pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, even though revised.**

**

* * *

**

**Missing Piece**

I didn't think I would ever find my heart. I didn't think I really deserved to. My rebellion; the lives I ended during my "lost years." Being alone was sure to be my punishment and being in a house with three devoted couples was my personal hell.

The day was going to become increasing difficult as another couple was to join our group for a few weeks. Peter and Charlotte were friends of Carlisle and Esme. The four of them met each other during my ten year self study, away from the man who created me.

Carlisle turned me in 1918 shortly after my seventeenth birthday and before the Spanish Influenza could claim my life. Carlisle understood my loneliness, as it was also his very reason for changing me when he did. Carlisle dealt with loneliness for hundreds of years before he went back on his swarn word to never bring anyone into the life he lived. Carlisle was my doctor in the hospital were I was supposed to die, having already lost both of my parents, he stole me away to be his life long friend. A year later he found and changed Esme and from the beginning you could see they were forever devoted to each other. Carlisle changed me to be his friend and companion; Carlisle changed Esme because even on her death bed as a human he saw how much he loved her, she was to be a companion of a different sort.

Two years after my change, I was struggling with my mandatory diet of animal blood; fighting against the nature of a vampire. Drinking human blood was an experience I had never had at that point, but it was very evident in me, as it was in any vampire. I left home knowing Carlisle would be comforted by Esme.

I wandered the continent feeding my thirst on the lowest of mankind; murders, rapists, pimps, and the like. This was my justification for ending a life, taking it from those who didn't deserve it themselves. My gift of telepathy aided me in distinguishing the good from the bad. Ten years into my journey loneliness was slowly consuming me. Even the lowest form of life thought of love ones as their life left their body and flowed down my burning throat. Obtaining the thoughts of everyone I drained lingered with me, driving my own anguish. I didn't hesitate to return home. Then I belived it was a general loneliness that haunted me, now I know it was absent of more than just the absent of my sire and his wife that pained my heart.

Carlisle and Esme welcomed me back with no questions; although I am sure my crimson eyes answered them anyway. The shame wouldn't let me look into their eyes, as their topaz showed their goodness. Surprisingly, they did not think lowly of me, instead their minds only thought of thankfulness of my return home. A part of my healing had begun. All of the pain did not leave me. While I returned to the man and woman I considered my father and mother, I still felt a different kind of loneliness that they could not fill. However, I took the throbbing pain of my empty heart over the guilt of human blood on my hands any and every day.

I didn't just return to Carlisle and Esme. In my absence Carlisle had changed Rosalie and then Alice. Having sibling did help with the pangs some, but that was only putting a band-aid on a broken leg. The company of my single siblings did not last long. Alice saw Rosalie with Emmett, a prophecy that came to pass only two years after my return to grace. A year following Emmett's entrance into the family, Alice found a human named Isabella. Alice changed Bella herself after explaining to Bella what we were; Bella accepted without many questions. Carlisle granted Alice permission to change her lover; setting their eternality together in motion.

I envied Alice and Bella's relationship over all others. Their love ran so deep that the truth of what we were didn't scare Bella away. Bella endured an excruciating burning for days to live with Alice for forever. It was a devotion I longed for.

Now I was surrounded by not just one couple but three. Love radiated from them physically and mentally. I survived only because of my ability to run fast and hard. That is exactly what I did when it all became too much for me to bear. Unlike before, I returned every single time but I felt no reason to punish myself continually. My imprisonment of a lonely heart was enough. The run made the scar across my heart burn a little less. I went on one such run the morning before our guest arrived.

I had no problem with Peter and Charlotte, but their crimson eyes reminded me of years I wished I could forget. I was no longer tempted by human blood, but being in the presence of someone with such a diet reminded me of the thoughts I heard those years long ago. Carlisle had attempted to show Peter and Charlotte the alternative diet, but they did not take to it very well. We did not hold it against them and they did not judge us of our choice.

I returned to the house after several hours of running. As I got closer to the secluded mansion I immediately recognized Peter and Charlotte's scent as I must have taken the same path in as they did. Mixed with their familiar scent, and the scent of my family members, was another vampire. The parallel scent reminded me of vanilla and citrus. The aroma was enticing and began to cause venom to pool in my mouth. We were not expecting any other guest and this was not a smell I knew. I was going to inform Carlisle immediately.

I entered the home through the glass patio door and was enticed as the vanilla-citrus aroma engulfed me in my own dwelling. When our kind was in the mist of the unknown we assumed danger, and released a warning growl. This concentrated scent did not affect me in this usual way. Had I not been in the mist of my family and guest I would have uttered the moan of pleasure being held in my throat. Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts.

"Edward. Peter and Charlotte have just arrived." Carlisle motioned to our distant family sitting besides Esme. The rest of my large family sat around the guest as well, on different couches.

I greeted the two as I walked forward. Suddenly my dead heart came alive as I looked upon the gorgeous creature standing in front of Carlisle.

"This is Peter and Charlotte's friend, and travel companion, Jasper," Carlisle introduced the god in front of me.

His hair fell in blond waves and curls down into his face looking intentionally unkept. He stood six foot two, as tall as me, and had a slight muscular build. The long sleeves of his black shirt displayed his muscular arms rather than hide them. His face was ivory with a chisel chin and jaw line. He was gorgeous, and while his citrus smell pulled me closer, it was his topaz eyes that called to me. He was a vegetarian? I didn't know how long I was staring but I hoped it wasn't as long as it seemed. Peter cleared his throat, an act very uncharacteristic for vampires, confirming my fear I hadn't spoken yet.

"Um . . . Hi, nice to meet you Jasper," I finally made myself speak.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Jasper's voice had a southern drawl that sent me pressing against my pants, threatening an uncontrollable erection. I adored the way my name rolled off his tongue. As his strong hand grasped mine I drew in the longest breath I could, drinking in his scent. My heart broke when I had to let his hand go.

"Jasper here is actually a very old friend of mine as Maria changed us both. We parted ways many, many years ago, before I found Charlotte. We found Jasper about ten years back and convinced him to join us."

"Well Jasper, welcome. Any friend of Peter is a friend of the Cullens." Carlisle placed his hand on Jasper shoulder; I grew jealous of my father. I longed to be able to touch Jasper so causally. I longed just to touch him.

"Your eyes?" I was sure I sounded utterly enticed as it was becomeing increasing harder to control the yearning surfacing in his presence. I hadn't taken my eyes off of him, but he continued to look away. I was making him nervous, but I couldn't bare to look away.

"I am a vegetarian, as I hear yall call it. I have not fed off human blood since I defected from Maria over 80 years ago. I stumbled on the diet on my own. You see, I am an empath, and it was becoming difficult to feed on humans without losing a part of my self, forever caring their fear and anguish with me after words. After weeks of ignoring my thirst, I fed on the first thing I came across, a deer. I realized I had found the answer to my most difficult problem."

An empath, great! He had to feel all the lust and sexual frustration rolling off me.

"Peter you allowed him to continue his diet?" Carlisle shifted the conversation. Carlisle joined his friend at Esme's side, leaving Jasper and I standing behind the coach. I was inching closer to him of no control of my own. His body was like a pairing magnet calling for me to join it, but i resisted. I all expected him to walk away but he never moved, continuing to look down at the top of the couch between us and the remaining occupants of the room.

"It is not my place to change someone's choice. I knew as soon as I saw his eyes you all would love him."

Love. That was the feeling that was erupting from my core. Lust. Love. Longing. It was all there. Suddenly his mental voice broke through to me.

"_Is he mated? I can feel his lust. God I just want to touch him." _

I wanted to answer his question without making him feel embarrassed.

"Well Jasper, we are the only unmated pair so you want be totally alone. Would you like a tour of the house?" Anything to be alone with him.

"I'd love one."

As I guided Jasper through the door leading to our "dinning room" i was bombarded by a vision from Alice. _Jasper and I were in the forest hunting together. His hard chest was press into mine. The vision flashed to Jasper and I in my room. He sat on the floor with his back pressed against my black lounge couch as I sat between his legs laughing. He was leaning into my next igniting my arousal._

"_Wow. Edward!" _Alice shouted in my head.

I escorted Jasper through the first level of the house, only speaking to point out a room or door. He only added the occasional "okay" and "oh". I though of Alice's vision. The echo of the scene sent the lust through me again but I didn't know how else to feel about what i had seen. To have the beautiful man in my arms was all i could think about but I had never loved anyone. I wasn't really sure if i was even capeable, but i couldn't deny how he was maing me feel even as we walked up the rear stairs to begin the tour of the third level of the house. His body was so close to mine, and was pulling at my own. I didn't know how long I could ignore my pulsating need.

"Edward," I contained the moan threaten to betray me further, "Carlisle stated that you have a gift. You can read people mind?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"_So you heard my thoughts earlier. I hoped I didn't embarrass myself." _Jasper thought.

"Yes, I could hear you but you did not embarrass yourself. I am sure my over whelming emotions did the trick though," I said further avoiding his gaze as we made our way to the on the third floor landing.

My breath caught as he brushed my arm with his strong hand. I looked into his eyes, black with lust.

"Jasper . . ." I whispered. My appetite for him grew stronger. I brushed his jaw line with my nervous hand. "Are you doing this to me? Making me fell this way?"

"I am making you feel comfortable and confident," Jasper's eyes searched my face. "Your desire for me is all your own. The way I feel for you right now is familiar to me but only from expericing it from others, such as Peter and Charlotte. It is not a emotion I have enjoyed on my own behalf but through someone else. It feels so . . . right. Like you are what I have always been missing." His raspy, lust filled voice pulled on my core. I needed his lips on me.

"Come hunting with me, darlin'."

"I don't really need to hunt," I joked, gazing at his full lips.

"Neither do I." Jasper whispered as he slowly pressed his mouth to mine successfully stealing my breath away. Our kiss felt long overdue. I urgently pulled him closer, demanding all control. Our kiss was broken by Jasper. "I take that as a yes."

No one was surprised by our sudden departure.

As Jasper and I ran, I couldn't take my eyes off of him; afraid the dream would end. Our pace began to slow as we cleared miles from the house. Jasper did not hesitate to finish what we began.

As we searched each other's mouth, we undressed ourselves until we stood completely exposed to one another. My eyes searched over his body, covered in scares I knew could be nothing other than bite marks left by other vampires. I had heard of vampires scared in such a way but never seen it for myself. To know he had been through so much and survived turned me on more. I ran my finger over the indentions, mesmerized by the feel of his skin.

"Living with Maria as a solider in the Vampire Wars left a mark on me, literally. Edward, I don't deserve the devotion I feel coming from your now. I haven't always been good."

I could read his thoughts as he berated himself about his past. I knew exactly how he felt. Two scared immortals battling their past and need for intimate love and companionship. We could cure each other. We were what the other needed.

"I haven't been always good either. I would never use your past against you. Maybe we could work on being good together."

I pulled Jasper down on the ground to lie underneath me. I began slowly kissing each scare that riddled his body. I wanted to know every mark, every ounce of him. I slowly began stroking his rock hard cock continuing my way to the bites on his thigh. Jasper arched his back in pure desire. I began working myself back up his leg enjoying how his dick pulsated in my hand.

"Jasper, let me make you feel good? Can I have you? Taste you?"

"Yes . . . Edward . . . Take me."

Without hesitation I took his entire length in my mouth coating it in my venom; massaging his balls in my hand. I continued to consume him as his hands pulled at my hair, keeping me close. I began teasing the head of his member, stroking his shaft with my hand. I was delighted to have his body taste of the citrus that was his aroma.

"Edward . . . oh fuck . . . _yes, take me Edward_."

Hearing my name on his tongue was superb but hearing him call my name in his mind sent shivers up and down my spine. I sped up the attack on his dick. I wanted to taste his sweet cum run down my throat. I could feel his climax reaching.

"I'm coming Edward . . . Oh right now," Jasper screamed as he shot his entire release down my throat. I pulled every drop of it down. The liquid soothed my throat as much as blood would have.

Jasper pulled me to his mouth as he attacked my own. He began kissing on my neck at the skin below my ear. Just having his mouth on me was guaranteeing my release.

"Not just yet solider. I want you in me. I want your release in me."

"Yes, Jasper. Yes," I moaned as Jasper's hands searched my body.

As he continued to attack my neck, he slid his finger into my mouth. I sucked them as hard and seductively as I handled his cock, already missing the feel of his member in my mouth. Ready to feel his tightness around me, I slid my fingers in his mouth and slowly placed them at his opening, reading it for my entry.

"Beg for it Jasper."

"Please Edward. Make me feel good. Please let me feel you in me."

"Your wish is my command cowboy." I picked Jasper up, putting him down on all fours, slamming my hard length into him. Jasper's moan released the growl that was deep in my chest. I continued to pull and push. The arch of Jasper's back granting me even deeper entry.

I slowed my pace and enjoyed how his spot clenched around my member.

"Ooh Jasper, that feels so good." I twined my hand in his hair, pulling his head back with my push.

I leaned into his back wrapping my arm around his waist, taking his cock in my hand. I began to stroke him again, setting my pace to my own motions.

"Edward fuck me. Make me come. Come with me baby. Ooh I need you baby."

"You like that cowboy? You can have it whenever you want it."

"_Edward! Oh Edward. Yes, Edward." _

Jasper continued to chant my name mentally, sending my arousal over the edge.

"Here I come Jasper. Come with baby." With one last pull and push into his trembling body I crossed the threshold of pure pleasure.

"Aahh," Jasper and I screamed together. Jasper's orgasm spilling in my hand.

"That was spectacular," Jasper spoke in a breathless voice. I consumed Jasper's mouth with my own; thrusting my tongue with is as he leaned back into my chest.

I pulled myself out of him, instantly I missed our connection. I carefully turned him around to straddle my lap, and continue to taste his mouth.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on how wonderful his mouth felt as he trailed kisses down my neck and chest. Dispite our cold temperature, every place his silky lips graced my body simmered with seductive heat.

"Jasper this is all so new to me. Please help me understand what I am feeling right now," I said finally opening my eyes looking into the god's face; I wasn't sure what to expect there.

Jasper look into my eyes with sincerity, "Darlin', what do you think you are feeling." Jasper slowly ran his fingers through my tossed bronze hair.

"I feel like you are my dream come true. With you sitting right here with me," I ran my hands down his chest and across his thighs, "I feel like I am complete and nothing else I ever did matters any more." I lowered my head on his shoulder, ashamed of what I was about to reveal to the god who made me feel like I was in heaven. "Jasper, I feel like I love you."

"Edward, that is exactly what you are feeling," Jasper said. I looked up and into his liquid eyes, surprised he confirmed my feelings. "You don't have to be afraid sugar. I love you too. I'm not going anywhere until you send me away. I promise."

I couldn't break the smile that framed my face.

Jasper and I stayed there exploring each other physically, unaware of the passing time.

Soothing each other's hearts.

* * *

**A/N: As of right now this is a one-shot but maybe a two shot if I can get the concept right in my head. I appreciate all those who took the time to read this. I did not send this story to my Beta so I apologize for grammar issues. I hope it didn't make the story too confusing.**

**Please reveiw if you have 30 seconds to spare. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please checkk out my profile and my other stories!**

* * *

Must all good things come to an end?

If he left me, I would have to leave again. He held me together all of this time we have been together. For weeks I have felt complete, whole. If he leaves me, I won't be able to stand the sight of my family. They would have good intentions, bothersome nonetheless. Their unfaltering love and devotion to each other would be both physical and mental, a pain I couldn't handle. Esme's nurturing ways, checking on me every five minute, trying to nurture me back to sanity and health. My hard long runs would not be enough of a solace any more. Nothing would be able to help me cope or truly heal me.

Carlisle will be heart broken if I left again, but he would understand. Esme will be there to help him, she can nurture him to death, any one but me. Carlisle will be her back bone and lift her up as well. Only I would be broken. I can't return to that after being so high on love; so high on his love.

I was angry and he was going to know about it. Jasper was in my room reading. My favorite person, doing his favorite thing, in our favorite room. The sight of him was beautiful. His blond waves hung over his eyes as he stretched out over the black leather lounge. As I slowed at the door way, I almost halted the attack. I could have watched him until our time together ended but I needed to say something. I needed to try and stop him.

"Love are you mad at me or in awe of me? You are all over the place right now," Jasper said never looking up from his book. I refused to let his cuteness deter me. Jasper put down his book and sat up on the lounger turning to face me. He threw me his half smile that I felt I never deserved.

I quickly looked away refusing to let him discourage me. I took my love by his hand and zoomed down the three flights of stairs, through the living room, passed our confused family, and out of the glass patio door. I wasn't sure if Jasper was running with me or if I was half dragging him, half caring him. I knew where I was going and soon he would know as well.

I let the hurt and anger flow from me letting it affect him. His thoughts were scared and concerned with me. He questioned everything he had done, never quite able to pinpoint what had gone wrong between us. His thoughts never got close to the topic of him leaving me. The fact that his departure from me never crossed his mind worried me. Did he not think of it because he did not care? Did the last six week mean nothing to him? Or did he not think of it because he had never planned to leave, or he wanted me to go with him? I didn't want to hope. My already overwhelmed heart was not able to handle the crash if he let me down. That, very well would have been the end of me.

We reached our spot. The spot we first expressed our love for each other. This was the first place we took each other physically. I needed him here; I needed him to remember. I was still filled with anger, but also passion. I pushed Jasper into the large pine tree harder than was necessary. It almost gave away to the force of his body. Jasper wore his gorgeous smile, topaz eyes wide with the need he felt from me, but I could see he still had not placed the anger. I refused to speak. He needed to feel me. Emotionally and physically.

I pressed my lips to Jasper forcing them open with my tongue. I pulled him closer to me, pulling at the back of his neck. I pressed my growing need into his, loving the sensation. But this was not about my undying love for him or my need to feed off his lust. This was about him knowing I needed him more than he realized. I pulled away our clothes, tearing away some of the buttons of my shirt (Alice was going to be pissed) and tearing the inside seem of Jasper's jeans. Jasper didn't try and stop me, despite his racing mind. I was never rough with Jasper before this. Usually I savored every once of him, slowly and seductively; spending hours trying to sate both of our overwhelming appetites for each other. I could read in his thoughts, how he didn't want to stop me and he felt this was going to be our most glorious of times.

Completely exposed to each other, I pushed Jasper harder onto the tree, growling at him from deep in my chest. I showed my anger behind my black filled eyes. I needed him to feel afraid; he needed to feel a fear of his own; a fear similar to what I felt about him leaving. My fear was out of being incomplete again. I could never make him feel that but fear was fear, and I took what I could get. I slowly sled down his body, sliding my hands over him. His cock was at full attention, his body needed me just as my body needed him. I took his length in my mouth and I started slowly pulling on his throbbing manhood. His back arched off the tree and I pushed him back never releasing him from my mouth. I sped up the attack on his piece more forceful than ever before, refusing to let his body move from its post.

"Edward . . . fuck . . . what are you doing to me? Why . . .," was all that he could get out before he exploded in my mouth but I continued my attack, prolonging his climax more.

Jasper pulled at my hair but I didn't acknowledge him. I sat down on the ground and pulled Jasper on top of me. He was without words as I continued the attack on his body. I kissed up and down his neck leaving no part of him untouched.

"Baby please don't stop. I'm sorry for whatever I did but please don't stop." Jasper's words were hardly audible.

His apology angered me more, as he still didn't know what he had done; what he was doing to me. Why hadn't he figured it out? He didn't know me at all. My anger fumed. I griped Jasper by his waist, lifting him up and crashing him back down on my hard cock. I made no attempt to ready him as I normally did. This was supposed to hurt him, he needed to remember this.

"Agh!" Jasper screamed out as he fisted my hair.

I refused to soften the attack on his body as I continually slammed him on to me. I knew I was being overly aggressive but his body on mine was exhilarating. Taking control of him in a way I never had before, he tasted even better. Taking Jasper so hard and fast sped up my need for release. As Jasper unprepared tightness pulled at my length, I didn't try to extend our connection. I released all of myself in him. At the height of my orgasm Jasper arched his back, pushing his exposed chest towards my face. Without though I pressed my razor sharp teeth into the skin just above his long still heart, the only place of his body not marked by the Vampire Wars, and filled it with my venom. Looking back, the act of scaring Jasper with my venom was poetic. I belong there and he would never forget.

Vampire bites with venom burned like hell and it was the only thing that scared our bodies. Jasper screamed out again, his breath picking up unnecessarily. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, I had no words. I was still hurt and he was still unsure what brought this about. I didn't want to hurt him anymore and I felt so ashamed of my actions. I pulled myself out of him and slid away from him. Of all the things I did to him, my moving seemed to hurt him more than anything. Jasper, with is hand placed over his new healing scare, closed he gap between us.

"Edward please talk to me. You're angry and ashamed. I belong to you. You can do anything you want to my body, it is yours to have." Jasper slid between my raised knees, facing me, unwrapping my arms and placing them around his own back.

"Jasper I didn't . . . I shouldn't have done that to you. God, I'm so sorry I hurt you and I should have never been so rough. You didn't deserve that." I was at tearless sobs.

"Darlin' tell your cowboy what's bothering you," Jasper said raising my chin so that I would look into his eyes.

I laughed at the nickname I had given him. "I wanted you to hurt like I am hurting. You're leaving me and you weren't going to tell me. I heard Peter and Carlisle talking today. You're leaving me in two days!" I couldn't stop rambling. "I can't be without you. I will die. I will leave again. I won't be able to take life without you anymore."

Jasper tried to soothe me, stroking my hair. His thoughts were apologizing as I rambled on. He didn't have words and I didn't know how I felt about that. I guess I was relieved that he didn't dismiss my pain, but I was also sad that he didn't immediately dispel my fears of him leaving me. Finally he spoke.

"Edward I didn't say anything to you because I was sad . . . about leaving. I don't want to leave you but I don't want you to feel pushed or forced into something." Jasper came out of our embrace. He didn't trust my feelings for him. That was the last thing I was expecting.

"Jasper of all people you should know how I feel about you." I didn't try to close the gap between us. This was a conversation that was needed to be had without physical distractions. The fact that we sat there exposed was not helping.

"Edward it's easy to feel that way when you are happy to no longer be the unmated person of a group as large as yours. I just wanted . . ."

I cut him off before he could finish, "Wait a minute. You thought I was just using you? Biding my time until I found my true mate?" I was crushed. It was a good thing I didn't have to breath cause at that point I couldn't remember how. Is that what Jasper was doing with me all of this time. Filling in his time?

"No Edward! I love you more than my own existence," Jasper filled my arms with his body again. "I'm sorry I questioned you. I'm sorry I didn't just come and talk to you."

I was lost in his liquid eyes. The day had ended around us and the light of the full moon made his pale skin glow.

"I don't know what will be left of me if you leave," I whispered as I pulled him into my body.

"You will never find out. As soon as we return home I will talk to Peter and Carlisle about staying. If it is okay with everyone I will stay. I will stay with you forever." I loved how he slid his fingers through my hair as he pressed his forehead onto mine.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. As long as you love me I can just as easily come with you, maybe get our own place. Esme and Carlisle will understand that," they would be hurt at my leaving again but they loved Jasper and their thoughts always reflected how Jasper was good for me and could take care of me and my over reactions.

"I will be wherever you are. This is your home and hopefully it would be mine as well."

We melted into each others body, slow and sensual, as our usual selves normally did. I was pretty sure Carlisle wouldn't turn Jasper away. He was already a vegetarian and we all loved him. Carlisle would definitely say yes. I was already making plans for our future. Places I wanted to show him, we had forever together.

"I'm sorry I bit you. I know how you are about your scares." I carefully rubbed my hand over the fresh wound over his heart. Jasper flinched away slightly, making me feel worst.

"It's okay darlin'. I will treasure that one. Besides this cowboy has had a lot worst."

I smiled at the glorious god, my glorious god, who stole my heart away. We continued to love each other's physical well into the early morning. I savored his every ounce devouring him slowly as he was meant to be done.

"I want to thank you for your company and welcoming hearts. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you," Jasper said addressing Peter and Charlotte as they sat on the couch along the wall of the stairs. I stood with Jasper as he nervously address the four matriarchs of our families. "More than anything y'all lead me to Edward and for that I am forever grateful," Jasper said as he squeezed my hand.

"Carlisle and Esme I request to stay here with Edward, with all of you. Peter and Charlotte I am sorry to leave you but I must follow my heart," I pulled Jasper into an embrace from behind, we were each other's rock.

"Of course you can stay here Jasper," Esme address him and stood to pull him into her own embrace.

"I honestly assumed you would be staying anyway. There is always room for one more amongst us." Carlisle firmly shuck Jasper's hand.

I was thankful for my family and their understanding but I felt guilty for taking him away from Peter and Charlotte.

I address the quiet but smiling couple, "I am sorry for this Peter, Charlotte. I don't know what to say." This time Jasper was my support.

"Edward dear there is nothing to be sorry about," Charlotte addressed me. "We would have made him stay really. I would not be caring around a hopeless and grieving vampire for the next millennium." Charlotte joked as she took us both into her arms.

We were joined by Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Bella as they were returning form hunting.

"What's going on here?" Alice's soprano voice rang out.

"As if you don't know," I nudge my favorite sister. "Why didn't I see this vision?" I seriously asked Alice.

"Because I have been blocking most of her visions from you for weeks now," Bella chimed in. "You have been so busy in love you hadn't even noticed. You needed to see this on your own."

Bella was right. I needed the fear of losing Jasper to cause me to move, force myself to be vulnerable to what we could become. I needed this scare to realize how much I really did stand to lose. Jasper was my reason for everything now.

"Great! So the Emo stays. A new sparing partner," Emmett as always lighting the mood.

"Emmett please don't call my love, Emo."

"Yeah Emmett, his name is 'cowboy'," Rosalie threw in.

Great, he was only in the family for five minutes and they were embarrassing the hell out of both of us. But Jasper proved to be able to handle himself.

"Yeah get it right 'Monkey Man'," Jasper shot in Rosalie and Emmett's direction sending everyone in a roar of laughter and successfully ending that conversation.

"Now darlin' we need to discuss our room. I'm going to need some book shelves," Jasper smiled at me. My eyes widen with lust at the mention of _our _room.

"That's how it happens Eddie. Soon as they are in they start changing shit," Emmett was startled by Rosalie's hand making contact with the back of his head.

I didn't mind Jasper changing my – _our _– room. It would finally be complete with him there with me. I pulled him tighter against my side ensuring my heart was secure, no longer missing a piece.

* * *

**Please take a few seconds and review!**

**Stay tune as there is more to come . . . . check out my other stories in the mean time!**


End file.
